Chikane No Tenshi
by otomemiyakatsumi331
Summary: My collection of everyday fluffy little bits of happiness about Chikane and Himeko's new life together. Warning lots of yummy kissing and possible other yummy...lemony... things later on!:) Please review, I will shower you with rainbows if you do!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello darlings! This is my new attempt as a Chik/Hime fic. This first mini-story is kind of angsty but the rest of the stories are going to much more cutesy and fluffy. I will probably have to raise the rating in the future though… I'll leave you that to think about *laughs menacingly***

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko whispered in shock, holding the raven haired girl close.

"Himeko… Himeko, I missed you so much."

Himeko felt Chikane's lovely warm body hugging her tightly. She had yearned for the feeling without knowing whose embrace she was yearning for. Everyone's embrace was different, and no one's would ever be the same as Chikane's. _No one's arms will ever be the same as my Chikane-chan's._ Himeko felt prickles behind her eyes come again. For once though, she was not crying because she felt as though she was missing something. _I finally got what I always needed._

Cars were honking somewhere far in the distance. Himeko surfaced to discover that the far off cars were actually right next to her. The light had changed and angry Tokyo drivers wanted to get through the intersection. Chikane took Himeko by the hand and led her to the curb. Himeko was still in slight shock, from receiving her memories back. As they walked toward the sidewalk Himeko sifted quickly through the repertoire of familiar memories. _My God, how could I not have realized Chikane-chan's feelings before she had to do something so drastic? It was all my fault. In the meantime I was off flaunting my relationship with Oogami-kun._ Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered her last moments with Chikane. Instinctually Himeko gripped Chikane's hand harder. Before Himeko had time to fully process, they were already standing safely on the sidewalk and she was finally able to stand face to face with Chikane.

"Himeko." With one word Chikane expressed a thousand years of love.

"I'm so sorry Chikane-chan! Please forgive me!" Himeko burst out with her tears beginning to spill.

"Sorry? What are you apologizing for?"

"Everything. I was so blind. I harmed you in so many ways when all you were doing was helping me. I made you sad because you thought… you thought…"

"No. No Himeko. Don't you see? It made me happy. Those days I spent with you were the happiest of my _life_. I wasn't truly sad because I knew I could be your friend. And now I've found you again. This is the happiest moment of both my lives," Chikane said with a slight smile at her joke.

"You weren't _truly sad_. But you were. I know better now. All those times you said that you were happy for me, that you just wanted me to be happy and see my smile. I know that you were crying on the inside. And I made you cry. I made you hurt," Himeko said, voice rising.

"I should be the one apologizing. I hurt you too. I should have never thrust those… those impure feelings upon you…"

"_Impure feelings?_ Chikane-chan… don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"While we were in the lunar shrine- don't you remember what happened then?"

"Of course I do," she said looking away.

"And do you remember what I said, what I did?" Chikane simply looked down without a word. "Fine," said Himeko, "I guess I'll have to refresh your memory."

Chikane looked up and Himeko took her opportunity. She met Chikane's perfectly shaped lips in a sweet passionate kiss. Himeko's arms wrapped tightly around Chikane's neck pulling her close but she could never be close enough. Soft skin pressed together bringing chills to Himeko's core. _I will never let you go…never, _Himeko promised silently.

"We can never be just friends again," Himeko said with their foreheads still together, "Because I love you… I am in love with you Himemiya Chikane. I always will be, no matter how many more times we may be reborn."

"I…l-love you t-too Kurusugawa Himeko," Chikane choked through her tears. Tears were leaking out of Himeko's eyes too. Himeko didn't let Chikane out of the embrace. _As long as you love me, as long as you'll have me, I am yours. And you are mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Chikane and Himeko are back. I apologize that it's so short but it was what I had. I also lied about the rest being not so angsty, but angst it just who Chikane-chan is…smh. Ah, well, we love her still. Anyway, I'd absolutely love it if you'd leave ideas for more adorable situations in the reviews. I'll credit you and make sure they're extra flufftastical! Enjoy!**

_This is miserable,_ thought Chikane as she walked home with a pounding headache. The lectures had certainly been complex that day at Tokyo-daigaku and Chikane felt like her head was about to explode from over-exposure to information. _It's disappointing but I don't have any energy left to go out with Himeko tonight. I guess I'll just spend the night in and we can go out tomorrow night._ With her head throbbing, Chikane turned the key in the lock. _Maybe I should take some medication, or maybe just go to bed._ As she opened the door, a delicious scent assaulted her nose. Following the source to the kitchen, she found Himeko stirring something on the stove.

"Himeko?"

"Welcome home Chikane-chan. I got done with classes early today, so I thought I'd surprise you at home. I know we had plans to go out tonight, I hope you're not mad."

"No, not at all; this is actually much better. I was going to cancel on going out because I have a headache. I'll go take some medicine and then I'll get the table set. Thank you so much," Chikane said, kissing Himeko on the cheek.

Chikane poured out some tea for the two of them and set the table. She sat, watching Himeko industriously mix salad. The look of intense concentration on Himeko's face made Chikane smile. It always amazed Chikane how beautiful Himeko looked in the most ordinary situations. Himeko was wearing jeans and an apron spattered with food. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she had a smudge on her nose, and her cheeks were flushed from working over a hot stove. _I never thought I could live such a normal life with her. I never even expected to have any life with her._ Chikane thought with happiness about the life they had ahead of them. _I love her so much. It feels almost like we're newlyweds. Although, if we were newlyweds, we would be doing…_ Chikane stopped the thought in its tracks. She always tried to avoid thinking about Himeko in that vulgar of a manner._ It's hard,_ Chikane mused watching Himeko from behind as she filled plates. _I can't imagine her ever wanting to do something like that without being… afraid of me. By hurting her so badly…I don't know if we'll ever be able to have a wholesome relationship._ The thought pained Chikane, but she hid her distress when Himeko proudly presented her food. They both began to eat and Chikane tried to keep up a happy façade for Himeko's sake. _She can't know what I'm thinking about. That would just frighten her more._ Chikane hated that she had destroyed her chances of having a relationship devoid of fear.

"Let's watch that new movie," Himeko said, cutting through Chikane's depressed funk.

"Sure," Chikane said, trying to keep her tone light.

Chikane set up the movie and sat down in the middle of the couch, giving Himeko space. Contrary as always though, Himeko scooted across to Chikane's side and slid under her arm. Chikane absently kissed the top of Himeko's head while thinking to herself about control. _I'm in love with her. I can't hurt her, no matter what my body feels, no matter what I desire. Love is not all about the physical relationship, and I know I can be happy with just our emotional relationship._ _I'm strong enough for that, right?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi my lovelies! This story is so much more successful than I thought it would be. I hope all of you will keep reading my story, and continue to post lovely reviews. All of your reviews make me sooo happy! I'd love it if you could suggest ideas for chapters. I promise that I'll give creds and make it super fluffy for you! I think this one is a little less angsty (I mean it's Himeko), so happy reading!**

Himeko huffed in frustration as she leaned her weight on the picnic basket. _You __will__ fit,_ she thought determinedly at the bulging sacks of food. With a final heave the top snapped shut and Himeko cried out triumphantly.

"It's finally ready!" she sang to Chikane.

"Great! You bundle up and we'll go."

_Only Chikane-chan could manage to look so poised in mittens_, thought Himeko, smiling and shaking her head. She put on an additional jacket, some gloves and a knitted scarf she had bought from a fair vendor. She paused for a moment in front of the mirror in her bathroom, scowling slightly at her reflection. She smoothed down her flyaway blond hairs and rubbed at a lone freckle on her nose. Once she discovered that the freckle was indeed not going to disappear she sighed exasperatedly and returned to the kitchen.

"I'm all ready," she told Chikane, hefting the enormous picnic basket. Chikane grinned at the sight of Himeko lugging the basket to the door.

"I hope you recall that there are only two of us, right?"

"Well I didn't want us to miss out on anything so I made sure to pack lots of extra, just in case," Himeko said, starting to blush.

"That's great, I'm hungry," Chikane said with her hands on her stomach. "Shall we?"

The pair stepped into the Tokyo street and set off for the nearest park. Chilly air was blowing among the tall buildings, whipping the girls' hair back and forth. Despite her layers of warm clothing, Himeko shivered and grimaced at the sky. _Please, please don't rain._ It was their one month anniversary and Himeko had decided to make the picnic to celebrate. She smiled fondly as she remembered how she used to cook with Chikane in the huge kitchen of Himemiya Manor, and how Otoha had been so shocked to find Chikane cooking in an apron.

Himeko slid her gloved hand into Chikane's, smiling at her shyly out of the corner of her eye. _I still can't get over all of the things she did just to make me happy. After all, I selfishly asked her to give some of the food to Oogami-kun which must have hurt her. There are so many things I have to do to make it up to her. But it makes me happy to make her happy; my heart is all filled with love._

The girls rounded another corner and the park was within sight. But as they started down the final block, a drop of rain hit Himeko's nose.

"Oh no," she said wiping it off.

"We'd better get back quickly, it's going to start pouring," said Chikane looking up at the menacing grey clouds. As she spoke the pavement was dotted by more droplets, and they began to trudge their way back up the street. After a minute the heavens opened up and rain drenched them. They ran the last few blocks back to Himeko's apartment and rested, panting, against the door.

"Stupid rain," muttered Himeko angrily. _I really wanted to do something special,_ Himeko thought morosely as she unlocked the door. "I'll get you some dry clothes," she told Chikane as she retreated into her bedroom. Himeko rummaged through her dresser to find clothes that would fit Chikane- a futile search- and her eyes ran across the three tea-light candles that rested on top of her dresser. A smile crossed her face as a new plan formed in her head. Himeko handed the largest clothing she had to Chikane and changed quickly. Knowing she had limited time, she gathered everything at record speed.

The living room was aglow with candles as Chikane stepped out of the bathroom. Himeko sat waiting on a blanket on the floor with the food set out around her.

"Surprise," said Himeko, breaking into a blushing smile.

"Wow… Himeko," Chikane said as she sat down. With amused embarrassment, Himeko noticed that even her largest pajamas were nowhere close to fitting Chikane's long frame; Chikane's ankles and wrists stuck out at least two inches.

"I thought we'd make the best of the storm, and this is much cozier; don't you think?"

"I love it," Chikane said with an earnest smile.

The girls sat down to the feast Himeko had spent hours on, but Himeko barely tasted any of it. She was too busy watching Chikane's reactions to the food. Chikane noticed Himeko's anxious glances with a laugh and said, "It's all fantastic. I think you've discovered a new talent!"

Himeko blushed furiously but felt proud. _Finally I did something for Chikane-chan._ "I just… wanted to keep my promise," she mumbled shyly, looking down. Her heart hammered as she waited for a reaction. _I've never been this open with her before. _

"Himeko, you don't owe me anything," Chikane finally said in a voice husky with emotion. "You've given me everything just by being with me."

"Oh, Chikane-chan," Himeko sighed, leaning contentedly into Chikane's embrace.

"I love you, Himeko."

"I love you too, Chikane-chan," Himeko replied with a sleepy smile.


End file.
